codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Scarlet
Thomas Scarlet / Tessa Scarlet is the main protagonist and playable character of Call of Duty: Renegades. Although the character's gender can be changed in-game, they are canonically a male character in the story, hence why the page is named after the male version and only refers to the male version. Character Customization Name The name of the protagonist depends on the player, who can customize the character's appearance as well as gender. When the gender is male, the first name is Thomas and when the gender is female, the first name is Tessa. This does not conflict with any lines in the game, as the player is referred to by their last name in all spoken lines. In any written portions, the name will be changed depending on whatever it is. Appearance Although the appearance customizing is not extremely in-depth as an RPG game, the player has the choice of customizing their character's appearance. There is a wide range of pre-made selections as well as individual modifiers on the face and body. The player's character will be seen in most of the few cutscenes in Renegades. Apart from that, most of the game is in first person, meaning that the player will not really be able to see their character unless they walk in front of a reflective material such as a mirror or still water. History Not much is known about Thomas Scarlet, what he did before joining up with the Renegades. Though he and his teammates are close, no one likes to discuss their "home life" before joining up. As a result, only bits and pieces of Scarlet's childhood are known to his squadmates. Prior to even thinking about joining up, Scarlet was but a young boy who had hopes of becoming a doctor, one who worked for a large organization, making new medicines for those in need. Those dreams began to die, once Scarlet learned how bad the government really was. They took his parents in the night only to never be seen again, leaving him and his older sister to fend for themselves. Scarlet was a youthful and spirited young man, who vigorously asserted that he wanted to join up with the Renegades as an 18 year old. After several tests of courage, bravery, and skill, Scarlet was accepted and trained to be a Renegade. Skills As a soldier, Scarlet is a very well rounded character. They are proficient in most forms of combat and knowledgeable about most weapon systems used by the Renegades. This is also because Scarlet is a quick learner, often picking things up faster than others. He has a knack for being able to quickly learn something and be able to effectively use it, whatever it may be, especially with weapons. Personality Scarlet's personality can seem a bit indifferent at times, but for the most part, Scarlet is just as passionate about everyone else on the team. He is determined to make life better for his family, friends, and everyone else suffering under the rule of The Order. Scarlet has proven to be persevering, goal oriented, logical, and a thinker. He is very rational in many situations and uses this thinking to better himself and help his squadmates. Despite this composed personality most of the time, Scarlet can sometimes let his emotions or biased feelings get in the way. There are times where he can be impulsive and rash, where he is too affected for the logic to even run through his mind. Category:Btal Category:Call of Duty: Renegades Category:Call of Duty: Renegades characters